Retail stores or warehouses can have thousands of distinct products that are often sold, removed, added, or repositioned. Even with frequent restocking schedules, products assumed to be in stock may be out of stock, decreasing both sales and customer satisfaction. Point of sales data can be used to roughly estimate product availability, but does not help with identifying misplaced, stolen, or damaged products, all of which can reduce product availability. Manually monitoring product inventory and tracking product position is possible, but can be expensive and time consuming.